The After Effects
by CheatingAtMonkeyBall
Summary: Jade returns from an outing with Cat a changed person. Delirium, hysteria, love-sickness. All the symptoms are there. Beck just didn't think Jade would be the one to catch the fever. Bade with some competition from none other than - Justin Bieber.


Cat Valentine loved music of all types, but she especially loved pop. She claimed it had a beat that could be danced to and had so much meaning. Jade West couldn't disagree more. She barely listened to anything but death metal. It had real emotion - they were expressing the anger and frustration and how fucked up the world could be sometimes. Whilst it wasn't particularly danceable, it wasn't slow at all.

However, Cat was determined to prove that there was good pop music out there. However, when Jade was invited to go see a movie, she didn't expect any after effects. She thought it was just another corny chick flick with a cliché love story and happily ever after. What kind of title is Never Say Never anyway? Cheesy. Still, Jade decided to tagalong because - what else did she have to do?

They went to see the movie on a Saturday afternoon. It was particularly very crowded at that time which made Jade feel very stuffy and cramped. "You wore purple!" Cat giggled at something whilst staring at Jade's lavender tank top that had rested under her black jacket. Whatever that was supposed to mean. Jade did notice that Cat was also wearing an excessive amount of purple herself. Whatever. Jade didn't go into detail about it.

The movie had been scheduled to start at four forty-five, but they ended up sitting in there as early as four twenty because Cat wanted them to have amazing seats. They were sitting in one of the middle rows towards the center, and all Cat could do was squirm in her seat and squeal every now and then. Jade picked at her nails in a small attempt to find something to do.

At four forty five a series of ten minute long commercials came on. Cat muttered something about seeing Soul Surfer and winning some silly Kung Fu staring contest. This confused Jade, but of course she didn't worry since it was Cat. The movie came on at five o clock sharp as a hand-heart popped on the screen. All the girls in the theatre made their own hand heart. Jade could tell this was not her type of movie…

-;-;-

Cat and Jade exited the theatre chattering animatedly. They were breathless, hyper, sweaty, and had buzzing brains. It was impossible to see straight since they left the theatre. Really, it all became a blur after Snoop Dog came on the screen and said something about Justin rocking pigtails. "Oh my god!" Jade shouted suddenly, halting in her tracks. A few meters in front of them was a group of girls snapping pictures with what appeared to be Justin Bieber. They had showed him coming into movie theatres… Could he be visiting one in Hollywood? "Is that?"

The two girls didn't wait for any thoughts to kick in and ran towards him. Cat was no longer the only one squealing. "Awww!" Cat frowned disdainfully. "It's cardboard." The two girls were experiencing one of the side effects of the movie: hysteria.

-;-;-

Jade stared at the cutout of the teenage boy that had been on the big screen in the theatre just a few minutes ago. Without a second thought she picked up Justin Bieber and walked away, Cat trotting behind her.

Beck Oliver entered his RV to see his girlfriend setting up something beside his bed. "Um, Jade?" he asked out of confusion. "What are you doing in here?"

"Do you not want me here?" Jade bit back, not turning away from whatever was so important.

Beck looked around, noticing the increase of her personal items scattered around his RV. "Of course I do. It was a nice surprise," he saved swiftly, turning his girlfriend away from the stand. Before he could draw her into a long kiss, he discovered what she was messing with and jumped back startled. "What the hell is that?" he spoke without thinking, as if it were a reflex.

"A cardboard cutout of Justin Bieber," Jade said nonchalantly, as if it were no big deal. She turned back to the cardboard boy and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Beck did a doubletake.

This time Beck asked with more concern than shock. "Where did you get it?"

"The movie theatre."

"They were giving out cardboard cutouts at the movie theatre?" Jade shook her head, and it took a ton of will power not to smirk at his girlfriend's antics. "You _stole_ a cardboard cutout from the movie theatre?"

Jade flopped down on his bed, staring toward the cutout in question with a look he usually only saw when she was staring at him - not that pre-pubescent singer that had seven year old fangirls. "Pretty much."

"But Justin Beaver of all people?" Beck cringed his nose at him.

This ignited a spark in Jade's eye. "His last name is _Bieber._"

Beck almost snorted and, flopping on the bed himself, mumbled, "Wasn't aware it was a boy." It was meant to be a joke, but Jade took it way too seriously. That shouldn't have been unexpected, but it's Justin Bieber!

She removed the arm from around her shoulders and sat up to glare at him more effectively. "That's not funny. He was in the same boat as us once. He worked really hard to become a star, and making fun of him is like making fun of me." The words were left there to hang, the silent threat of _"and you don't want to make fun of me"_ stabbing at him.

Beck shrugged simply. "In that case, he has very pretty eyes."

Jade stood up and glowered at him. "This isn't funny, Beck. He doesn't deserve this crap. He gets picked on enough, and he works too hard to be taking any of the crap that people put out there. Not to mention that he's a really great guy."

At this point, Beck got concerned. He sat up from his lounging position and turned towards his girlfriend concernedly. "Okay, what the fuck happened to you? Did you and Cat go see his movie?" Jade nodded, still glowering. "Was it really that brainwashing? You're acting like a lovesick little kid with a crush on their best friend's older brother." At this, Jade slapped him. "Fine, I'm sorry! I respect the guy. He's famous; I'm not! He's got his own movie; I don't! What else is there?"

Jade raises an eyebrow challengingly. "The fact that he's got great singing talent, basically taught himself to play eleven instruments, became famous before having one vocal lesson, has great stage presence, is such a nice guy, has a great sense of humour, and has amazing hair."

Beck frowned at her persistency. They should have been making out at this point instead of arguing. Hell, her shirt should be off, and his jeans unzipped by now! "Fine, those are all great stuff, but I won't say his hair is amazing," Beck responded frustratedly, desperately trying to make peace.

This seemed to make Jade even more uprooted. She strolled towards his bathroom and brought out his lucky red comb. Before he could ask questions, she played with his hair for a few minutes before pulling away with a satisfied smirk on her face. Beck found a conveniently nearby hand mirror and stared at his face. His bangs were in his face, and he pretty much had the cutout's hair. Except Beck's hair was longer and so much better looking than that kid's hair. Psh. He didn't dare say that aloud now that Jade was pissed.

"His hair _is_ pretty cool," Beck lied through clinched teeth.

Jade kneeled down in front of him now holding a purple baseball hat. "Where did you get that?" He almost rolled his eyes.

"Bought it." Jade carefully placed the hat on his head at a forty five degree angle. He frowned at her smirk. At least she was sitting on his lap now. "Hell-o JBiebz," she muttered in a seductive voice.

Beck raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Are you seriously only going to make out with me when I look like Justin Bieber now? Cuz I think we need to talk about this."

Before Jade could give a response a ringtone that he had never heard on Jade's phone rang out. It kind of sounded like _I'ma tell you one time._ "Ello?" Jade answered after the third ring. "Yeah? What! Are you kidding me? Forty extra minutes! Dude, wait… who said that? More shirtless-ness? Holy crap, Cat we HAVE to see it! Oh my god - they're purple. Dude, buy us tickets - now! Okay, later." Jade hung up the phone and didn't even try to hide her smirk.

"Jade… I'm really worried about you." Beck bit his lip. "You realize that Justin Bieber… he's a person. The fact that you're obsessing over him… really crazy."

Jade glared at him with crossed arms. Beck took off the hat and shook his hair back in place. "Look at me." He grabbed Jade by her shoulders. She looked him in the eyes with a determined look of I'm-not-going-to-back-down. "No look at him." Beck gestured to the cutout. "Which one do you really want?"

Jade looked back and forth between the two before smirking. "You're really lucky he just cut his hair." With that they began making out. The next day Beck buried the cutout in the woods whilst Jade and Cat were at the mike again.

-;-;-

Am I the only one that saw the movie and got Bieber Fever? Hmm. I've seen it thrice. Be. Jealous. Anywho, this popped up from my plot toaster. Along with a few other toaster waffles. Enjoyed it? Review please. Hated it? Review please!


End file.
